KAEX Challenge March 2016: If that's what Allura Wants
by Katalyna
Summary: My entry to Cheetoy's KAEX Challenge March 2016: "If that's what Allura wants, then that's what I want" - takes place in Dradin (I seem to really like the clubs in Dradin... ;)) and the Princess and her Commander are finally coming to terms with each other. Potentially apart of a larger fic that I'm drabbling on in word. Rated M for Adult Situations - you have been warned.
Hello! Sorry to those who may have received an Author Alert for Binding… I haven't given up on it, but I've been fighting a serious case of the CBFs for a long long time J However, talking to some folks at Oz Comic Con who are authors pretty much was a big "Just Do It!" – special thanks to Cubbie for encouraging me to write this and dip my toes back into writing… the muses have been unleashed.

This is my entry to Cheetoy's challenge of "If that's what Allura Wants, then it's what I want"

I do not own the rights to Voltron or the Voltron Force. This is also rated M. Thank you.

* * *

The dark corners of the club is where the two lion pilots soon found themselves, bodies pressed against each other, legs intertwined. Keith's buttons were steadily becoming undone by Allura's hands and dancing and her dress barely covered her upper thighs. Keith's leg hid what his fingers were doing between her legs, teasing and taunting as they flickered over the top of the scrap of lace that kept her separated fully from him.

"Stop me…" he ground out, dipping his head down to Allura's neck. She moaned as his lips lightly traced her skin.

"Don't." She hissed, as his lips came down full contact with her overheated skin. He began to lick and suck at the tender skin of her neck as they continued to move.

"If that's what you want… then I want it…" he hissed between kisses. Allura's eyes fluttered closed, her hands roaming over his back.

"I want you." She murmured, whimpering as his lips hit an especially sweet spot.

"'Lura…" he ground out, pressing closer to her, his arousal straining against his dress pants. His hand ghosted over her breasts, massaging lightly. She gasped, pressing herself more fully against his hand.

"Keith…" Allura moaned his name. Keith brought his face back up to hers, his eyes heady and unfocused with arousal.

"The suite. Now." he bit out, moving away from her just enough for her to straighten her dress out. Grabbing her hand, he led her through the club away from where Lance, Pidge and Hunk were still drinking. She waved at them as they passed them, leaving the trio standing there with their mouths open. "Don't wait up!" he called back over their shoulders, knowing that the others knew there was SOMETHING between him and the Arusian Princess, but not exactly what. He moved to stand behind Allura, hiding his arousal while they waited for the elevator, his arms around her.

Allura shivered at his touches, her head lolling back against his shoulder. She wasn't sure what was happening to her at this point. Her body was both hot and cold and all she could think about were Keith's hands and lips and where they were on her body and how they made her feel.

The elevator dinged and Keith gently pushed her into it, pressing the button to their suite. He turned them around after ensuring the elevator was empty and pressed her against the back, his lips once again seeking hers. Their tongues intertwined as the elevator moved up, gently this time. Once the elevator stopped, he led her out of the elevator and to the suite of rooms that Manset had given the force for their weekend of Rest and Relaxation in Dradin.

Keith led Allura into her rooms, gently pushing the princess onto her bed and standing above her. "I'm going to make love to you tonight Allura." He promised, his eyes still lidded with lust. She shuddered at the thought, her own eyes reflecting lust back at him.

"I want that." She whispered. At her admission, Keith fell down back upon her, his lips once more seeking hers. He kissed her gently before standing back up and undoing the last few buttons of his shirt and tossing it on the floor. He ran his fingers down her arms before gently easing her Voltcom off her wrist from it's bracelet formation. As the piece of jewellery that controlled her clothing slipped away, her dress faded into nothing. He stared down at her lingerie clad body hungrily before bending and kissing her hotly.

"Since I was searching for Black I've dreamt of this…" he murmured, his lips pressing once more to her neck. He trailed kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and down her décolletage, licking along the line of her bra. He kissed across the satiny material, his fingers running up under the cups and stroking her nipples to life.

Allura gasped as he teased her. They had been spending the past few months teasing each other relentlessly at the Castle of the Lions since they had taken down Sky Marshall Wade and finally admitted the pure depth of their feelings for each other. She was used to feeling the callused pads of his fingers tracing over the parts of her body which were covered by her flight suit, but not like this. "More…" she panted, digging her fingers into his hair, holding him tighter to her body.

Keith's response was a moan, tonguing her hardening nipple through the material. He slipped his hand out from her bra and traced it down the flat planes of her stomach, lightly dipping his fingers in her belly button before tracing the outline of her panties. Placing one final kiss upon the wet patch on her bra, he leaned up and eyed Allura lustily. "Take them off." He commanded softly.

The princess of Arus flushed but she leaned up enough to remove both her bra and panties under his heated gaze. She caught his eye as she finished removing her lingerie, and she smiled shyly at him before being pushed gently down back on the bed.

"You're gorgeous." He murmured reverently. He then stood up and carefully removed his Voltcom, his pants disappearing. Eagerly, she reached forward to palm him through his boxer briefs, feeling his rigid length.

"You are too." She murmured. She smirked at him and hooked her thumb in the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down, leaning forward to lick the tip of his manhood gently. He hissed in appreciation… he had experienced her mouth once after agreeing with her in public as a reward. But this time, he wanted all of her, not just her mouth.

Looking up at him through her lashes, she flicked her tongue again before taking the tip of him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around. He groaned softly, bracing himself against the bed as she continued to lick at him. He twisted his other hand through her hair, losing himself to the sensation of his princess kissing and licking him.

"'Lura…" he murmured, his voice hoarse. "Not yet… not until…" his breathing was becoming a bit more ragged. He wasn't close, but he knew if he didn't stop her now…

With one last torturous lick, she pulled away from him and he fell back to the bed, pushing her onto her back and ravaging her mouth with his lips and tongue. As he kissed her, he traced the lines of her chest until he came to her breasts, lightly teasing the peaked nipples with his fingers. She sighed softly into their kiss as he stroked her overheated skin.

"Keith…" she murmured, her hands ghosting up his back, fingers finally digging into his shoulder blades as his fingers pinched her nipple, making it pucker more. Keith once again began to kiss down her body, glancing up at his writhing princess as he made his way past her breasts, licking both nipples in appreciation, to here small patch of blonde curls.

"I owe you, I seem to recall…" he murmured, nosing the apex of her curls. She gasped as his tongue lightly flicked against her button, and his fingers began to trace her opening. He traced the wetness around her slit as his tongue continued it's ministrations on her swollen button. Slipping one finger inside of her, he began to move it back and forth gently, pausing outside of her warmth to trace her netherlips before sliding it back in. Suckling her gently into his mouth, he tongued her nerve bundle while inserting a second finger, gently scissoring her.

Allura's soft cries echoed throughout the room as Keith continued his ministrations, gently bringing her close to the peak. He could feel her walls fluttering against his fingers, and he knew she was close. Tonguing her faster, he twisted his fingers into a "Come hither" motion, finding that spot deep inside of her that he knew drove her absolutely insane. Her mewling cries soon became loud moans, finally ending with a shouted "KEITH!" as she shattered. He continued his ministrations for a few moments before pulling his fingers from her, licking her juices off of them.

"It's not too late…" he murmured, placing the tip of his hardness at her entrance. He traced himself over her lips, teasing the both of them as he waited for her assent.

Allura continued to pant, struggling to coherently answer his question. Feeling him teasing her sensitive lips, she moaned softly. "If you don't make love to me right now Commander Kogane, I will end you."

"If that is what you want, then it's what I want." He teased. Gently, controlling himself, he pushed inside her welcoming and quivering body, groaning as just the head of him sat there in her warmth.

"You know it is…" she murmured, reaching up to trace the planes of his chest. She nodded to him to let him know that she was ready, and he pushed in a bit more, and just a bit more before reaching her maidenhead. With a quick motion, he leaned down to kiss her, his tongue mimicking what his body would soon be doing to her, before quickly pushing through her maidenhead. She shuddered once and he stilled, waiting for her acceptance of him. She twined her tongue with his as he stayed there, before squeezing herself around him.

Dragging himself out of her heated depths, he kept the kiss intact as he pushed himself back in, groaning softly at the sensation of this woman surrounding him. Carefully he maneuvered one of his hands between their bodies, touching that swollen bud he had focused on, gently rubbing it in circles as he moved between her legs. He continued to move slowly inside and over her, drawing out both of their pleasure. She moaned under him, feeling the fluttering of her body that indicated another shattering orgasm was due to overwhelm her. "Keith… with me…" she gasped. He chuckled, breaking their kiss and beginning to move faster, knowing she was close and wanting to fall apart with her.

"Definitely will be." He acknowledged, feeling the tightening and swelling that signalled his imminent pleasure. While the Commander of the Voltron Force wasn't a virgin, he certainly hadn't been with another woman in well over five years, and even before then it was occasional, as a way to release the tension that sometimes creeped up on him. He had soon found that his hand had sufficed for that, until he met his princess. With a great shudder, he thrust back into her deeply, groaning out her name as he felt himself release. With one last flick of his fingers, he felt her shudder against him and breathe out softly, this release not quite as explosive as the last.

Wrapping his arms around her and careful to not squish his woman, he pulled her even closer if that was possible, his breathing slowly evening out as the aftershocks finished raging through him. Her fingers lightly danced across his biceps as he held her, a pleased little smile gracing her face.

"That was…" she murmured, leaning up and kissing his chest gently. He chuckled, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Incredible." He murmured. "All those months of teasing each other…" he murmured. She laughed gently.

"Mmmhmm." She rested against him, revelling in the feeling of his heart beating against hers. As the beat began to slow and his breathing evened out, he pulled away, quickly kissing her lips and ducking into the restroom. He came back out with a warm cloth and cleaned the both of them up before crawling back into bed, pulling her up into his arms and nestling.

"I'm moving into your room when we get back, Arusian laws be damned." He murmured, kissing her temple. It had been those damned laws that had seemed to be stopping them from taking this final step. Thanks to a bit of lubrication, the pounding of the music downstairs and being away from the Castle, both of them had felt that they could take that step that they had been dancing around for what felt like forever.

"Mmhmm. I'm changing that law when we get home. I'm going to marry you no matter what." She murmured. He nodded in agreement. Her fingers traced his chest, and he chuckled softly.

"I know it's all fait accompli at this moment but don't you think I should ask first?" he asked softly. She leaned up on her elbow, looking down into his startling blue eyes and snickered.

"What I want is what you want, remember?" she paraphrased, snickering softly.

He chuckled. "If that's what Allura wants, that's what I want." He confirmed, nuzzling her gently.

"Mmm. What if I'm thinking, I want another round of that?" she teased gently. He grinned.

"I did say that we weren't going to leave this room for the rest of the weekend…" He confirmed, as she leaned down to kiss him hotly.


End file.
